guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
The Beaks (Books)
The Beaks is a wilderness located south of the Sea of Hoolemere and north of the Forest Kingdom of Tyto. The Beaks is known to be a place filled with perils, such as bobcats and the dreaded Mirror Lakes. In the movie, The Beaks is home to the Stone Palace, the Pure One army's stronghold. History [[The Journey|''The Journey]] '''Please contribute' [[The Shattering|''The Shattering]] In The Shattering, The Beaks are portrayed for some time as a sort of dreamland for Eglantine. She went there to visit Nyra, who had tricked Eglantine into thinking that she is her mother Marella. Nyra was actually putting flecks into Eglantine's nest there, in a hollow of a tree in The Beaks, which caused her to go into a state of apathy, as she could no longer feel any strong feelings in her gizzard. This was part of being "shattered," which gave rise to the title of the book. Eglantine's "friend," a Barn Owl named Ginger and a turnfeather for the Pure Ones, encouraged her to visit Nyra there. When Eglantine and Ginger were discovered missing, the chaw of chaws, the monarchs, and Ezylryb flew to The Beaks, assuming that they must have been blown there by hurricane-force winds arising in the Sea of Hoolemere. Worries increased as they discovered that The Beaks had fallen victim to multiple wildfires. Meanwhile, Nyra had Eglantine's friend, Primrose, held captive as well as Eglantine, and made the mistake of showing them her "Sacred Orb," the egg of the heir of the Pure Ones. Eglantine stole the egg and with Primrose, smuggled it out of Nyra's hollow and were on their way back to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree with the captive egg. Nyra went yeep in the hollow, which bought them some time, but they were soon chased by the "Nyra Annihilators." Eglantine and Primrose flew through the wildfires and finally, the other owls of Ga'Hoole joined them and eventually chased away the Pure One's forces after Eglantine dropped the egg and it shattered on the ground. Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole In the movie, the Pure One stronghold is located in a stone palace in The Beaks. It is where Metal Beak and the Pure One soldiers reside, and where they set up the fleck trap to capture the Guardians. The Beaks, as shown in concept art, is a lush eucalyptus forest full of towering, beak-like stone mountains. It is within a carved out stone mountain where Metal Beak resides. Much of the movie focuses on the mountains and burnt forest that the Pure Ones set alight. Description Notable Locations The Mirror Lakes are dreaded mirror-like lakes that have been known to cause owls to go yeep from their beauty, or become full of themselves from looking at their reflections and forget all their cares. Climate It is said that The Beaks rarely experience bad weather, and it is always summer. However, in ''The Shattering, they become subject to hurricane-force winds and wildfires. Inhabitants Coming Soon! Gallery Beaks_paintings.jpg Category:Locations Category:Triva Category:Owl kingdoms